


Synchronized Punishment

by Spunny



Category: Lost Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Discipline, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle, George decides to have a talk with Agito. Zenji decides to explore a little.<br/>It's only after Agito's punishment starts that Zenji realizes what he's forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronized Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to write a spanking fic about a game and characters he barely knows?  
> It me.  
> It is very rushed and unpolished, but I found this rather fun honestly.

“Agito, may I talk to you in private? It’s about your attitude towards our situation.”

“Hmm? Sure!”

Zenji watched as George had a hand on Agito’s shoulder and, at the smiling and carefree young man’s compliance, led the teleporter across the battlefield, away from Zenji.

Well, whatever.

Zenji didn’t particularly care. Agito was getting on his nerves all of the time, always trying to sound friendly, cracking jokes even in the midst of battle. Who taught the idiot how to fight? They should’ve told him to keep his mouth shut for the sake of his team’s sanity.

Zenji began to wander around himself, checking for any items they might’ve missed, any enemies who might’ve hidden and surrendered (doubtfully), and, more importantly, to get away from everyone. He kept walking until he came upon a grassy clearing, somewhere between thick, solid walls and pillars covered with vines that he felt something strange.

First, he felt…wind. A sort of chill. Like cold air was touching his bare skin. He could feel it from right above his hips all the way down to right above his ankles. He looked down, like he expected his pants to have disappeared.

What was…?

He heard a loud clap.

Then there was a sharp, burning sensation on his backside.

Zenji stumbled, letting out a loud, surprised yelp at the feeling. He blinked in surprise as it faded into a light sting. What the hell was that?

There was another loud clap. He heard something…what was that? A cry of pain? He didn’t have much time to think about before another burst of pain exploded on his backside, this time on the opposite cheek.

He let out another cry, reaching back to attempt to cover his backside, acting entirely on instinct, mind reeling from the sudden pain. Where the hell was this coming from? He tried to think about what had happened. What as this? Why did it feel like a…a…?

Another clap. Another sound, definitely a yelp.

Zenji let out a gasp, feeling another part of his backside light up with pain. That’s when he remembered.

Agito! He was still synchronized with that dumb-ass! Is this what George had intended to talk about when he said they needed to discuss Agito’s attitude towards their battles? He was…was…

Spanking him?!

He grit his teeth. What a fuckin’ moron. Well, whatever. He wasn’t going to suffer because of his dumb ass. He closed his eyes, working on desyncing their bodies…

There was another clap.

A burst of pain and Zenji’s attempt at desyncing failed. He gasped, catching himself on his hands when he fell to his knees.

Wait, shit, no!

No no no n-!

There was another loud clap, a shorter pause between these, and he let out a cry himself as the pain was quickly growing. Then there was another clap, and another, and another, all of these without the long intervals the other had. They were all in rapid succession, and Zenji could hear yelp after yelp in the distance, only to echo them with his own cries of pain.

“Dammit, A-Aah!-Agito! I’m going to fucken-Ow!-kill you!” He growled out as he attempted to de-sync from the teleporter, but the constant clap-clap-clap and burst after burst of pain on his backside left him unable to concentrate. He swallowed hard, biting his lower lip as it grew to almost unbearable levels.

“Stoppit, stoppit, damn you!” He said as if he was talking to George, like he was the one trapped over his lap. His voice was tense, cracking as the pain continued to grow. His eyes were becoming blurry with tears. He had never been spanked before, and that was something he didn’t exactly have on a goddamned bucket list!

There was a particularly loud clap. A particularly painful strike seemed to connect with Zenji’s backside. He let out a startled cry as pain formed on the sensitive sitspots, and he fell down flat against his stomach. Agito must’ve had a good reaction to it, because suddenly all of the strikes changed targets, and Zenji felt the sensitive areas assaulted under the palm of the large, blade-wielding man. Zenji tried to hold out as long as he could, but George was an experienced spanker (He refused to believe he was a wimp), because his willpower quickly broke down.

“Please, stop, please!” He began to sob, as if George could hear him all the way from there. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he pounded at the grassy floor with one hand, the other one trying to rub out some sting from the onslaught being delivered to him. He could hear the constant slap-slap-slap echoing from across the battlefield, and each clap brought fresh pain to his backside.

He was glad no one was watching. Glad that no one could see how pathetic he was, sobbing into the grass, one hand trying to cover his ass from the transmitted pain, while his legs kicked against the ground. He looked like a brat throwing a fit. If anyone was watching, it’d have absolutely ruined his pride.

Finally, there was silence.

Zenji waited one second. Then another. Then a third second passed by in the same silent state before Zenji became cautiously hopeful that it was over. There was no more invisible blows raining on his backside. The sting and burn were settling uncomfortably into the skin and muscle now.

With great relief, Zenji laid in the grass, sobbing and panting, and finally de-synced from the blue-haired idiot.

**

“Come on, I need just one!”

“No, Zenji.”

Zenji glared at Sho, who held the much needed health capsules in the pouch hanging off of his hip. After the recent, ahem, ‘incident’, Zenji immediately sought Sho in hopes of convincing him to part with one of the health capsules that were commonly used on the battlefield. No one was sure if it was advanced technology, something relate to their Gifts, or even if this machine simply held them or made them, but it created an advanced rate of healing on whoever swallowed one, healing that was almost instantaneous.

Zenji could’ve asked that doctor, but the asshole would probably want to see the damage beforehand (a scarlet red, Zenji had checked after he finished crying), and he refused to deal with that.

“I’m sorry, Zenji, but we need them for our fights. I can’t let you use one simply because your in pain.”

“Well, screw you, ya moron!” Zenji growled out, his eyes narrowed into a glare as he activated his Resonance.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t take any pleasure in watching Sho’s face. Watching the way how his eyes widened, mouth opening in a surprise as a startled yelped escaped from his mouth. He smirked as he watched Sho’s hands go to his backside, gasping slightly, collapsing onto his knees, as the pain in his rear grew.

“S-Stoppit! I’ll give you one, just stop!”

“About time, idiot.” Zenji quickly snatched the capsule Sho was all too willing to give away. He opened his mouth, popping it in and swallowing it. The effects were almost immediate; he could feel the pain fading, sting and burn being nullified. He was sure if he checked it out (which he’d do in his own private time later), all of the red would have disappeared.

“See ya, dumb-ass…” Zenji said as he walked away from Sho…only to bump into George’s chest, who quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ah, Zenji! Just who I was looking for!” He said with a smile. “Let’s talk about something regarding your, uh, attitude towards the team. “

Zenji could feel his stomach grow heavy…

'Oh, fuck me!'


End file.
